


War of Hearts

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'What else was he supposed to do? Say, ‘Oh, yes, actually I’m desperately in love with you and can’t stop imagining kissing you’ or even, ‘Sometimes I like to imagine you backing me against a wall and doing terrible things to me, but that’s not at all a problem or anything.’?'AKA: Shane is an idiot in love.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'War of Hearts' on loop while writing this so that song is the heavy inspiration for this fic, I'd suggest listening to it if you don't know it. Second fic for this ship! I sure hope you like it.

**‘Come over for movies and popcorn?’**

Shane put his phone back down onto the coffee table and put his head into his hands. He didn’t know what he was thinking. His heart thudded in his chest and his mind raced. He hadn’t been able to get Ryan out of his mind recently – Recently being the past few months, so maybe quite a while. It’d been messing with his sleeping, leaving him tossing and turning and _thinking_. The buzzing of his phone temporarily pulled him out of his thoughts.

**‘On my way’**

Shane clicked the screen of his phone off and briefly considered his options. Let Ryan come over, spend the next few hours desperately trying to fight off the clearly growing romantic feelings towards his best friend, hope that said best friend doesn’t realise… Or tell Ryan he’s changed his mind, that he’s actually tired and turning off early for the night-

He realised he’d been thinking a lot longer than expected when there’s a knock at the door and he’s startled out of his own head again. He jumped up from the couch and muttered a brief pep-talk to himself about behaving before opening the door to the smiling face of Ryan.

“Wow dude, you ok? You look a little out of it,” Ryan asked, slightly concerned.

Shane blinked a few times. “Uh- Hello to you too, Ry.”

Ryan walked inside and Shane shut the door behind him, the two of them heading over to the living room to set up a movie. Shane moved towards the kitchen to prepare some popcorn and Ryan followed. He leaned against the kitchen counter and Shane stared intensely at the slowly popping kernels as he tried to avoid staring at Ryan’s arms and how they looked in his shirt.

“Ok but really, Shane. You ok?”

Shane nodded, still not looking at him. “Feeling pretty great. Little tired.”

Ryan clearly didn’t believe him, but he nodded. Shane hoped that’d be the end of it until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ryan now standing closer, a warm smile on his face. “You know I’m here if you need to talk or anything, right?”

Shane couldn’t find his words, instead just choosing to nod and turn his attention back to the popcorn. What else was he supposed to do? Say, _‘Oh, yes, actually I’m desperately in love with you and can’t stop imagining kissing you’_ or even, _‘Sometimes I like to imagine you backing me against a wall and doing terrible things to me, but that’s not at all a problem or anything.’_?

Ryan tapped on Shane to snap him back to reality again. “Jeez dude, you’re really out of it.”

“I’m ok, it’s fine” Shane shook his head and put on a smile. “Let’s go watch the movie!”

* * *

They got three movies into the night before Ryan yawned, arms stretching above his head. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before yawning again and checking his phone for the time. Shane smiled fondly at the way Ryan squinted at the screen’s brightness.

“Fuck. It’s getting pretty late; I should probably get going. I don’t wanna keep you up for too long.”

Shane’s stomach twisted into knots as he watched Ryan stand up, pocketing his phone as he headed towards the door. Shane’s legs moved by themselves and he found himself standing up and rushing closer to Ryan.

“Ry, wait-“

Ryan stopped and turned around, finding himself face to face (Or more face to chest) with Shane, the taller man’s face basically dripping with nervousness.

Shane’s mind screamed, his heart pounded in his ears and his mouth felt dry. It’d be so easy to just let Ryan leave; pretend he was just coming over to give him a hug goodbye or to walk him out. It’d be so easy to just say goodnight and let Ryan go. It’d be so easy-

“I actually found this really cool documentary that I wanted to watch with you. Stay a little longer?”

Ryan smiled, eyes lighting up. “Of course, dude.”

They sat back down, and Shane turned on the documentary, but his eyes didn’t stay on the screen for long before he was turning back to face Ryan instead. He mentally cursed at himself. He was just making things harder for himself – But Ryan looked so happy, curled up at the other end of the couch with his eyes on the screen and eyes full of interest.

His eyes wandered down Ryan’s arm towards his hand and Shane wondered how Ryan would react if Shane held it – Intertwining their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, maybe even pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He knew he was completely fucked then as his mind continued to wander. How would Ryan react if Shane was to hold him? Arms wrapped protectively around the shorter man, head resting on the top of Ryan’s, just enjoying the warmth radiating from him. Would Ryan be mad if Shane kissed the top of his head? If Shane gently played with his hair?

“-th to Shane? Earth to Shane? Dude, come on, you good?”

Ryan’s voice once again dragged Shane out of his thoughts. He looked concerned now, and Shane realises quickly that Ryan is also now much closer than he was before.

“Y-Yeah,” Shane nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

It’s then he notices that the credits are rolling on the screen. He’d missed the entire documentary, mind too focused on Ryan.

“Ok, look. I’m absolutely not buying that you’re ok – You keep spacing out and you look tired. What’d going on man?”

Shane looked away. Ryan moved closer, hand back on Shane’s shoulder. “Seriously, Shane. I’m worried, and it’s clearly affecting you – Whatever it is. I’m not gonna judge you, I just wanna help-“

“I’m in love with you.”

Ryan froze. His eyes widened; lips parted like he wanted to speak but couldn’t. Not that Shane would let him now, the wall holding back his confession finally cracking, feelings spilling out all in one big wave.

“I think about you all the time. About your eyes and your stupidly cute smile and your arms and dumb jokes – I think about everything, all of it. And I imagine kissing you, and holding you, and loving you and you loving me, and it’s so _much_!” Shane can’t stop himself now, his voice raw and eyes stinging, everything feeling so overwhelming. “I love you so much and I’ve been trying so, _so_ hard to fight those feelings off because you probably wouldn’t like me back and I don’t want to ruin-“

“Shane,” Ryan finally spoke up. “Oh my god. Oh- Oh my god, you’re so _stupid_ -“

And then he’s laughing, and Shane is staring in shock because that is not at all the reaction he expected from his confession of undying love. But it’s not disgust, and it’s not anger – It’s Ryan’s laugh – That laugh that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners, and he looks so good that Shane wants to laugh too, but he’s still so shocked.

Ryan finally calmed down, hands over his mouth as he brought his breathing back to normal.

“Shane, you idiot,” Ryan grinned, and suddenly his hands are cupping Shane’s face, and his eyes are filled with warmth and joy, and then his lips are on Shane’s and oh- _Oh_. He really is an idiot.

They only pull away when they need to breathe. Ryan rested his forehead against Shane’s and the two have matching giddy smiles on their faces.

“So uh, just to be sure… Was that you saying-“

“I love you too, Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt requests feel free to send them over to my Tumblr blog! (foxes-box)  
> I uh... Really liked writing this one.


End file.
